The Empathizer
by Slipping-all-over-my-ships
Summary: A series of one-shots describing the love and family life of Molly Weasley (II) Please R&R! Rated T because of cursing, and I'm scared. The image is Van Gogh's "Le Moulin de la Galette", and I do not own it. Thanks!
1. Chapter I

It was a brilliantly sunny day outside, and Molly was "stuck", as she would say, in the Unit Room, a common room established for members of all houses. She sighed and rested on her knees, and leaned over the back of the couch she was inhabiting to glare at Victoire and Teddy. Soon enough, a sixteen year old boy, Sean Furrowman, came to rest against the backside of the couch on the ground. He looked up to his left at Molly, a newlymade friend the past year.

Molly sighed again, now that there was someone to hear. "They're adorable really, but their blindness can be so irritating,"

"What are you on about?" Sean asked looking at Teddy, who was now tickling Victoire with his quill.

"Oh, come on, tell me you don't see it,"

"See what?" Sean squinted past the pair of them now.

Molly rolled her eyes and thwacked him on the head. "You dunderhead. It must be a Gryffindor thing. They're completely enamored with each other, they have been the past five and a half years,"

"Oh," said Sean blankly, now nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah I can see it now," Molly's eye twitched and she let out a frustrated noise. "Oh, please," he continued, "don't get mad at me now. You're a Hufflepuff, a girl, and your Dad is Head of International Communications or something. You were literally made to read people like an open book. Just because those two are blind-"

"Well Victoire has more of a clue than Teddy," Molly sniffed, returning to sit properly on the couch and crossing her arms. Sean jumped over the back to join her. "I think it's just men in general,"

"Do you?" Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Take you for instance,"

Sean let out a "Me? What have I-"

Molly plowed on. "You're clearly over Dahlia, even though you pretend to still like her. In fact, you're practically in love with me! And you're so bloody blind you can't see what I see so you can't see that I'm practically in love with you too!"

"I- what? You can't- you don't possibly- I" Sean inhaled a deep breath and stood up. He held out a hand to Molly, who had gone a little pink in the face from her outburst. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Hi! I've posted before but...we're just mot going to talk about it, ok? I have two much bigger stories I'm working on but occasionally I get some inspiration from other characters, thus, The Empathizer.


	2. Chapter II

"I- I don't understand," Molly spluttered, reaching out to grab his hand. She had grown so accustomed to feeling it in her own for the last year or so. She felt her eyes become moist, and a hot tear trickled down her cheek.

Oh Merlin, tears, both Sean and Molly thought. Sean gently grasped her hand, and pried it from his own. "Come on, Molly, I'm trying to make it painless. We were each others' first everything: date, kiss, year long thing- I just know firsts don't work out. I love you Molly, I really do-"

"Then why do we have to break up?" Molly whispered, furiously wiping her tears away.

"I'm trying to save us both a little heartbreak,"

"Well your doing a bloody fantastic job," she snarled at him, taking a step back. "I'll just go. I know you don't want to break up with me, or did you forget I'm brilliant at reading people? We could be fantastic, Sean. We'd both be loyal, hardworking, and brave together." She stepped back towards him, desperately placing her lips on his.

Sean swallowed and gently pushed her back. He took a step back from her. "We-"

"Don't even ask me to be your friend." Molly said quietly. There was a finality to her tone that compelled both of them to take a step back. She turned away and strode over to her family, who watched worriedly by the pillar that would take them to muggle King's Cross.

Her father, Percy Weasley, was red in the face, and didn't realize his wife had frozen him to his spot until he tried to move to strangle the boy. "Audrey," he said warningly. Audrey shook her head and waited until Molly was hugging him and Sean was out of sight to remove her sticking charm. "Let's just go home," he sighed, defeated. "Grandmum's throwing a graduation dinner for the three of you," he said, attempting a smile at Molly.

The thought of seeing Teddy and Victoire together, holding hands, probably kissing, made Molly feel sick to her stomach. But she smiled for her father's sake, and held Lucy's hand all the way home.


	3. Chapter III

I'm sorry! I forgot to say: Disclaimer: I really don't own anyone or anything. Thank you for reading!

* * *

She was flitting through a forest, and looking back, she could see Hogwarts castle shimmering in the distance. She turned back around to dance with a light. It was dazzlingly bright, and warm in the cool night air. It came closer and closer to her, but suddenly went out.

Molly awoke with a start from that same old nightmare. "Bloody light," she grumbled, pulling herself out of bed. She changed quickly, and rubbing some sleep from her eyes, decided it would just be one of those days. She wouldn't bother with make-up. No one ever saw her in her office anyway.

She arrived at the Ministry early, as usual. The nightmare was more frequent than she cared to admit, and served as her alarm clock. Taking a seat at her desk in the Department of International Cooporation, she sighed at all the papers to look through.

Molly had never really wanted a desk job, especially at a young age. It was tedious and boring. She was a people person; she wanted to be out talking to them and helping them with their problems._ (Maybe then someone would realize she wanted help too.) _She thought_. _

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she grasped the first paper. Furrowman, Linda, 19, graduated from Beauxbatons at age 17, wishes to- "Wait a minute," Molly muttered, sitting up straight and bringing the paper closer to her face. "Furrowman...Bloody hell,"

Without warning tears spilled over and cascaded down her face. "Linda...Furrowman...Hell," she gasped. "I'm stuck at this rotten desk job, AND HE GOT RUDDY MARRIED?" She stood hastily, scattering the papers from her desk onto the floor. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cramped office, not caring about the rest of her belongings.

"Molly?" Someone called. "Molly, what the devil happened to you?" A young man, David Pointer, reached out to grab her arms gently.

"Let go of me David," she said cooly. "I can't take it anymore. I can't deal with any of these- these people anymore," with each word, she crumpled up Linda Furrowman's immigration request tighter in her fist.

David frowned, and took her hand gently. He pried the paper from her grasp, and pulled her back to her office where the rest of their coworkers could not see or hear the two. "What have you got against...'Linda Furrowman, who wants to join her family in Britain?'"

"I- what? Family?" Molly snatched the paper back from David, who looked completely bewildered, and skimmed the paper frantically. "'Father, mother, and brother Sean Furrowman,'" she whispered. "Bloody hell, he's not married." She let her arm drop and the form fluttered to the ground as she released it.

"Look," David said slowly, "I guess this Sean guy means something to you; old flame?" He looked searchingly at her but received only a blank stare. "But for the record, love," he said softer, tilting her chin up towards him, "it's his loss, not yours. I know you hate the desk job, but it'll work itself out soon enough,"

He swayed a little, looking like he was going to lean in towards her, but swallowed, and left, leaving the office door open a crack.

She heard a voice in the distance, "Molly alright in there, mate?"

"Yeah," David responded casually. "Nothing really, cat died yesterday, huge loss for her..."


	4. Chapter IV

Molly hurried down the dark streets of Muggle London, frightened beyond imagination. She just wanted to be at her flat where no one could reach her. It seemed like every man who passed her would pull a knife and no one would come to help. It was late at night, and, having left her wand at the repair shop, she couldn't feel less at ease.

As she passed an alleyway, she quickened her pace, scaring herself with hurried circumstances made up in her head. That man right there, he's going to pull a muggle gun, drag me down here, and-"Ahh!" She screamed as a large grey greyhound shot in front of her from the alley. She sighed in relief and looked around for ayone who would have heard. No one had responded, scaring her further.

She turned back and let out an even louder scream as a man had appeared before her. He cupped a hand over her mouth, "Molly! Bloody hell, what's the matter with you?" He released his hand and wiped it on the front of his robes. She had slobbered all over his hand.

"Oh, hell. Sorry, David. I just left my wand at the shop and I'm a little jumpy." She explained sheepishly, jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

David swallowed hard and swayed a little, looking like he wanted to be 100 miles away. It was gone in a second though, and he grinned and inspected his hand for bite marks. "A little, huh?" He laughed, showing Molly a few teeth marks on the side of his hand.

She blushed and crossed her arms. "Oh, give me a break. Where did you even come from? I didn't hear any apparation..." She trailed off, thinking hard. Suddenly her eyes widened and she grinned broadly. "You're an animagus!" She shouted with delight, clapping her hands.

"Well, I wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing," he grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Molly took a moment to take in his attire: dress pants, and a black tie around the neck of a blue button down shirt, but he had rolled up the sleeves.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Molly asked, her blush fading.

"I had a date, but it didn't go too well. She found out I really fancy someone else,"

"Oh," Molly said. "I'm sorry,"

"'S alright," he muttered "Probably for the best anyways,"

They stood for a moment in comfortable silence, and Molly took a step forward. "I have to get back to my flat," she said quietly. Lucy'll be waiting for me. She's a worrywart, that one."

David grinned. "Like your dad, yeah? I'll walk you there, then you won't scream at unsuspecting friends, how about it?"

He posed it as a question, but Molly could tell that he was going to make sure she was safe no matter was she said. It warmed her insides as she said,"Yes, please, thank you,"

After a half-block of silence, David said, "Molly, you've told me you're excellent at reading people. What do you read about me?"

"Well, I am," she said proudly, the. Her face fell as she continued. "But I can't quite get a proper reading on you,"

He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled as one of his eyes squinted more than the other due to the unbalance. "See!" She shouted. "What the hell is that face?"

He laughed heartily and continued to grin at her. "How about I give you a hint or two?" When she smiled and nodded, he steadily moved closer to her until their hands and hips bumped into each other every now and then. Molly took no notice.

"I'm a waiting for my hint, you know,"

"Keep walking, you'll get it eventually," he said, rolling his eyes. A small group of men staggered towards them, and David reassuringly grasped her hand, and moved them so he was closer to the group than she was as they passed them. One whistled, but they made no move towards them.

After they were out of sight and nearing her flat, David still didn't let go of her hand. They let them swing back and forth between them a bit, and David continued to wear 'that stupid grin of his', as Molly had dubbed it in the last two blocks.

They arrived at the flat after some lighthearted conversation, and Molly interrupted his rant on cockroach cluster.

"I mean, I know they taste delicious, but really, cockroaches! They couldn't-"

"David," she said softly, releasing his hand. "You never even gave me a single hint,"

He rolled his eyes. "Good Merlin, Molly. I thought you were bright."

"I'm-"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a desperate kiss. After they pulled away, Molly muttered, "Oh. Good hint, that one was." David's laughter filled the air. It warmed her and lifted her spirits. "I can give you a hint too," she said.

"Oh really? Do I even-" she cut him off by grabbing his tie, effectively pulling him down to kiss her more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her up against him and laughed against her lips, "I think I'll wear ties more often, yeah?"

* * *

**Oh, I wrote the whole thing and I think I'll just post it all. Does she seem too Mary-Sue? I'm not really any good at that, please try and let me know what I can do! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter V

Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin... Molly panted as stood in an elegant gown, with Lucy fussing over her dress and her mother on her hair. Her father stood in front of her, straightening his horn-rimmed glasses in a mirror, then turning to look at her.

Molly thought of saying something to her beloved father, but his face said it all: well, if you're happy, I'm happy. He gave her a sad smile, but his eyes twinkled. Molly suddenly threw herself into his arms, and he hugged her back as Lucy and her mother tutted and groaned.

"Come on, Molly, you're going to look a mess if you start crying now," Lucy moaned. Molly wiped a tear from her eye and stepped back for the two to continue fixing her hair and dress.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Molly stepped forward into the hall, her father on her arm. When she saw him, David, standing there looking awkward, she couldn't help but grin, and walked faster down the aisle than they had rehearsed.

To her father's chagrin, Lucy was the one to catch the bouquet, and immediately caught the eye of a handsome young man. While the two attempted to avoid the rice her cousins pelted at her (namely James, Fred, Louis), Molly called out to Lucy, "I want to be Maid of Honor, Lu! You owe me!" Lucy grinned at her, and made her way to the man she had been eyeing. Molly blew a kiss to her father as they drove off, who was grinding his teeth, glaring at the man Lucy was now talking to.


	6. Chapter VI

Molly patted her stomach as she looked in the mirror. She could remember the conversation clearly in her head...

_"Daddy!" She called, "That's cheating!" Molly laughed at she attempted to roll down the hill faster than her father could run. He beat her of course, and she stood up and raced into his arms. He fell backwards and rolling and laughing, they came to a rest in the field of wildflowers behind their house._

_Her father made to get up, but Molly grabbed his hand. "Daddy, watch the clouds with me!" He grinned and nodded, pointing out on that looked remarkably like a whale._

_They called out a number of animals and things, such as pigs, fish, rocks, amd couches. One very large cloud came overhead, and Molly called out, "That one looks like Mummy!"_

_Her father looked at her blankly for a moment, then burst into roaring laughter. After. Few moments, he calmed down enough to hear her ask, "Where did the baby come from?" _

_He turned slightly pink. Finally, he said slowly, "Well, first we decide if we want another kid as perfect as you are," at this, Molly giggled. "Then, we owl the stork, and he sends us one to keep in Mummy's stomach for a few months,"_

_"Oh," Molly said, and they walked hand in hand back to the house. "That's not what Mummy said,"_

Molly grinned at the memory, and David came to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So," he said, "On a scale of one to ten, how badly is your father going to kill me?"

Molly turned to place a kiss on his lips. "Twelve. Good luck, we're having dinner tomorrow,"


	7. Chapter VII

**Alright, here's the last chapter of my (first) fanfic! For reference, this is supposed to describe the house by Van Gogh in the cover image. Please R&R, although I'm not super fond of the ending :/**

* * *

"It looks like some crappy windmill," David muttered.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Molly said, clapping her hands together and twirling around. "We can fix it up, make it all gorgeous! Like a beach house!"

David gave an unsure smile. "I guess I like the color, and it's nice and large,"

"It's absolutely wonderful, David," she said, leaning in close to him.

"Well, we can live in France, but we at least need a vacation home in England. And she's going to Hogwarts!" He patted her stomach, which seemed to get fuller everyday.

"Deal!" Molly said, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck. "Now come on, I have a surprise for you!" She grabbed his hand and led him into the old home. It was dusty and broken, but Molly lit up. David groaned, and Molly led him upstairs to a long hallway with a few doors on each side. "This is your office," she said, opening the door. David's jaw dropped.

She had already fixed up the room with her father's help, and redid it with dark hardwood and beige paint. She covered the walls with England Quidditch posters and hung dark blue curtains over the window behind a large desk. David raised his eyebrows at her, and drew back the curtain. He let out a low whistle as sunlight streamed into the room. There was a perfect view of the beach, and he could see each wave crashing to shore.

"Molly-"

"And did you notice the curtains aren't pink?"

"I-huh? It's a boy?" He ran up to grab her around the waist and twirl her in the air. "It's a boy! Oh, Molly it's a boy!"

They smiled at each other, ignoring the daunting task of the house or work, and were suddenly extremely aware of their happiness.

"I knew you wanted one," Molly whispered, suddenly afraid of breaking the silence between them.

"Of course," David laughed, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "If we had a girl, I'd have to give her to your father,"

Shocked, Molly exclaimed, "Why!"

"How else could I ever deal with another bloody mindreader like you?"


End file.
